


Drunk Radio

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crush, Dana is done with this shit, Gen, drunk Cecil, set before Cecil and Carlos get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Drunk Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lord_acies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_acies/gifts).



“Hellloooo, listeners! It is I, Cecil Gartchwin Pelmer!” He slurred. “Intern Dana has informed me that… Dana, what were you informalizing me again?” He paused, “Oh… apparently I skipped my intro and flew away into a vast ocean of ...”. He trailed of.

“You're drunk! Let me take over the broadcast, go home.”

“Listeners,” he whispered loudly into the microphone as though Dana couldn't hear every word he said, “I think Dana may be drunk. Nothing she says is making sense, and her face has been replaced with odd swirls.”

“Cecil-”

“DANA! THIS PROBLEM OF YOURS NEEDS TO STOP!”

“Cecil, maybe you should-”

“Listeners, Dana has an addiction! We get it Dana, you're drunk because the most perfect person in the universe doesn't know you exist!”

Dana could tell he was about to verge on to emotional territory. “Don't be ridiculous Cecil, Carlos knows you exist.”

“THAT IS NOT WHAT WE ARE DISCUSSING HERE DANA! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR DRINKING PROBLEM!” Sometimes Dana wonders why she even bothers. “You know who I don't like?” He starts.

Dana rolled her eyes. “Is it Ste-”

“No! It's STEVE CARLSBURG!”

“Okay, sure, he sucks.”

“Yeah! I mean, he knows things! What kind of twisted psycho KNOWS THINGS?!”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey Dana?” The tone in his voice changes. “How come Carlos doesn't like me?” His eyes start to water.

“Okay, how about we go pet Khoshekh while I read fanfiction to you.” This was not Dana’s first rodeo.

“Okay.” He whimpered and nodded like a toddler.

“Goodnight, Night Vale.” Dana sighed.

“Goodnight.” Cecil added, clicking off the microphone as Dana led him away.


End file.
